Island of Love
by LogieHendersonisMine
Summary: The Clark twins are secretly dating but when they fall out of the WOOHP jet and are stuck on an island that can't be tracked with a snobby girl and her family what will happen? My first fanfic so please be nice. Rated T for twincest.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Amazing Spiez Author's POV

The Clark family was abuzz with laughter. It was dinnertime and the family was talking and talking. What the family with an exception of the twins Megan and Marc didn't know was that the twins were secretly dating and were holding hands under the table which would make them occasionally blush. The rest of the family would shake it off and say it was from laughing too much.

What happened next was normal for the siblings. The floor opened up and sucked them in. You see the Clark kids Lee, Megan, Marc, and Tony were secret agents for an agency called WOOHP a.k.a the World Organization Of Human Protection. It was so secretive that not even their parent knew they were spies. They landed on the normal pink couch in the normal uncomfortable way and were welcomed by the usual British accent they knew to well. Jerry the man who owns WOOHP greeted them so he could give them their mission." Hello spies."

"Hi Jer" they said in unison calling him by the nickname they always call him while trying to get in a more comfortable poison. They sat in order from youngest to oldest which meant Tony was on the edge since he was 11. Then came Marc who was younger then Megan by 4min so Megan was next since her and Marc were 12 Then lastly came Lee at age 13.

"So Jer whatcha need?" Megan asked.

"There have been some disturbances in India i need you to check it out.

"You can count on us!" Lee said in his normal cocky way.

"Great, you'll be taking the WOOHP jet." They did the suiting up routine got their gadgets and ran to the WHOOP jet. And they were soon on their way to India. And they were almost there to when the one of WOOHP jet's doors broke off. The twin were right by the door when it broke both were pulled out of the jet.

"AHHHHHH" they both screamed there was nothing they could do. They had no gadgets on them and the wind was to strong for their boots to work. They were helpless.

"MEGAN! MARC!" their siblings yelled they could do either. The gadgets they had with them wouldn't work at that far of a distance."what are we going to do now?" Lee and tony asked.

How did you like the first chapter please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Megan's POV

My head and the rest of my body was throbbing. It felt like being beat up a million times in a row. I heard a voice in the distance. It had an attitude so I thought it was Tami. Then as I became more conscious I realized the sound of the voice wasn't as annoying and didn't remind me of nails on chalk board more like a fly right by my ear.

I was then now able to understand everything she was saying. "Hello? Hello? Are you alive or dead? I don't want to deal with a dead body. Then again I don't want to deal with an alive one either.

"Mmmhh" was all I could say to that.

"And we go with the alive body. Great." She said sarcastically. Great, I thought another Tami. I saw the girl she had blond hair and blue eyes with pale skin. But when I could make out words I stayed calm and said "Where am I?"

"Your on me and my parents island my turn how did you get here the island can't be tracked? That's why me and my parents moved here."

"Me and my brother fell out of the jet we were in and I guess we fell here. And why can't the island be tracked?"

"No one has ever found it. And what brother I haven't seen any boy around here."

"Really he looks nothing like me." I was starting to getting really scared now not only was my twin missing but my sole mate was missing!

"I'm saying the truth I have seen nobody but you let alone a boy but he could be on another part of the island."

I was starting to get hope back he might not be as missing as i thought and I said "We have to find him!"

"Fine fine we'll both look for him." I was really getting annoyed with this girl.

"So whats your name?"I asked trying to be as calm as possible.

"Maya, and yours and your brother's"

"My name is Megan and my brother's is Marc. Why did you move here anyway if it can't be tracked."I was trying to be as nice as possible with a rude snobby girl like her.

"My parents are rich and when we were with other people they would hack and steal from us all the time so we moved here." I was going to say that it must suck living here stuck on island with only your parents but then i thought she deserves it acting the way she does.

Then i saw something blue." I think I see him" said and she was so rude she said...

"Finally." I really want to punch this girl.

But then my heart dropped. He looked like one of the deadest things I have ever seen.

Tony's POV

I am totally freaking out right now. I mean how am I supposed to act? I just saw my brother and sister get sucked out of the jet to god knows where. Lee's here jabbing on and on about how I should stay calm and that freaking out won't help right now. I say "Your unusually calm for being to tell mom and dad about this."

And he's like "What do you mean?"

I say "I make up stories all the time, so mom and dad won't believe me and since your the oldest and least immature there bound to believe you." Then he starts to freak out. This is not one of my smartest ideas but it's one of my 're just to boys freaking out in a jet on are way home since Jerry wants to come home because of what happened. So lets just say this incident is going to be one of the most interesting things that happened to us in are whole life. And that's pretty hard with how our life is.

Did you like chapter 2? Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan's POV

"You looked exactly like this when i found you." Maya said in disgust. She is rude to the bone. My brother looks dead and all she can say is'You looked exactly like this when I found you.'n not to mention she said it in disgust.

I went over to Marc and he was still breathing. My heart raised up he's still alive.

"Marc,Marc,please wake up." I whispered to him hoping it at least make him budge but nothing happened.

"You have to say it like this. Marc wake up I'd rather deal with two alive bodies than one alive body and one dead body."He flinched but that's it mostly because she was in his face screaming. I stayed calm and said"Was that really necessary?"

"Yeah, that's what I did to wake you up and it worked." Really she yells at people who are sleeping or knocked out.

"Hey I think I heard a bang maybe more people fell from a jet. "I lied hoping she'd believe me and go investigate and she did.

"No. I'll go check it out." Good it worked! Now it's time to work a little Sleeping Beauty magic. I leaned over Marc and kissed him hoping that would work. I know it was just a fairy tale but miracles can happen. I looked at him his eyes opened I smiled so wide I never thought it was possible.

"Megan." he said so weak.

"Yes." I said and I hugged him right when Maya came back.

"Told you screaming worked." Maya said as she saw me and Marc hugging.

"Who's that?" Marc asked you could still tell he just woke up.

"That's Maya." I explained "Her parents own this island that can't be tracked."

"Why can't it be tracked?"he asked you can tell he just woke up he is so confused. And i was going to tell him but Maya interrupted.

"No one has ever found it, duh"I was about to lose my cool but Marc saved me.

"How did you get here then."I know this is going it can't be good for Maya.

"What do you mean?"she asked sounding so innocent when really she's a devil with blond hair.

"Well if no one has found it, it's not possible for you to be here."

"No one but my family has found the island you know what I meant."she was getting that attitude in her again.

"Well it's not what you said."I am so loving Marc more and I never thought that was possible.

Lee's POV

What am i supposed to do now. I mean what am i supposed to say to mom and dad 'Yeah mom and dad all four of us were in a jet and the twins fell out of the jet.' Tony brought that to my mind and if he hadn't I wouldn't be freaking out. It doesn't help that Tony's freaking out. Great one thing to make our life even weirder,crazier,and worse. I wish i had fallen out the jet with them into nowhere it would have been better then this.


	4. Chapter 4

Marc's POV

I'm so confused right now. All I can remember is that the jet's doors broke off and me and Megan were right by the doors, next thing I know I feel lips touching mine and my eyes fluttering open. Then as if out of nowhere this blond chick comes and says 'I told you screaming worked.' This girl I can already tell being the genius I am, not meaning to brag, that this girl is another Tami she's even got an annoying voice like her just not as annoying and is going to make are lives a living Hell because we fell here on as if being stranded on and island wasn't bad enough I'm just glad I'm with Megan if i had to be stranded on island with anyone I'm glad it's her.

"I should take you to my parents, they should know what to do with you." she's making me feel like were chopped liver, something nobody wants.

"Great." Megan said with the least bit of sarcasm in her voice and sounding her fake happy and obviously this Maya girl didn't seem to notice.

So we took a right and followed Maya though the island."By the way I never asked. Why are you in such weird clothing?'she asked sounding the nicest she has sounded since I woke up. Me and Megan looked at each other, we were still in our WOOHP spy suit.

"W-w-well y-you see" I started I was never very good at ling and Maya got a weird look on her face

"The jet we were on was so advanced we had to wear special outfits for an advanced edition of safety. Thank you Megan for the perfect lie.

"That makes a lot of sense." Maya said she defently wasn't one of the sharpest cranions in the box. We saw this huge building in the backround."I see you see the house."she said witha her family were the only people here you could guessit was her house but it was huge! "Oh. My. God." Megan said giving space to everyone of th letters. And all I could say was, "Wow" "By the way are you guys twins?"she asked weird question at the moment but okay. "Yeah,how did ya know?"Megan asked.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the hiatus. I promise to update more often. Maya's POV I asked a stuiped question just one and now I get a stuiped conversation with these twins. They must be hiding something I just don't know what. Finally I we reach my house. "MOM! DAD!" I scream, hoping I wont have to deal with these two much longer. "Yes, honey. What is- who are these two." my mom said with question and disgust in tinting her voice. I under stand that I would have said it the same way.

"They're Megan and Marc. They fell out of a jet and landed on the island." I explained than I whispered "supposedly" into her ear hoping they didn't hear me.

My mom looked at them and said "Out of my house you got yourself in this mess so you can fend for yourself." If someone said that to me I would have flipped out on them. I looked at the two they looked disappointed but they replied in unison "Yes ma'am." really I don't care what happens to them as long as they are out of my hair. I already want my life to be they way it was yesterday, surfing, swimming, and walking around the island alone. "Maya, would you show them out? I need to find your father and tell him about this."

"Yes mom." unenthusiastically. But then I thought 'Yes one more minute I have to deal with them!' I was so happy I was smiling the whole time. They didn't say a word. "Here's the door. Bye." I said to them. They waved and walked out of the door out of my house but not off my island.

I decided to stay in the rest of day, not wanting to see them again. As night fell it actually started to rain. Rain is really rare on the island. If my life was normal I would have ran out of my house enjoying the beads of water falling from the sky, enjoying the way that I could cool off without jumping into the blue ocean, and enjoying the natural scent right after the rain, my favorite scent.

I wasn't in the mood after today though, so I simply watched from my bedroom window. I saw the twins trying not to get soaked they weren't succeeding. I saw that they changed out of that jet uniform outfit and into what I'm guessing is their normal outfits. They were shivering, Megan the most but what do you expect she was wearing a short sleeve crop top at least Marc had long sleeves. Trying to find shelter under a big tree, but water still came through. They were hugging trying to get as warm as possible. I could see they were talking but i didn't know what, then they kissed and smiled looking in each others eyes.

Wait, wait, wait they KISSED ! Ewwww their twins its unheard of it's revolting! I knew they were hiding something i just knew it, but at least they had a chance to find love and make friends I don't, mom and dad never let me leave the island. And now that i think about it they look perfect together and i just met them. My mom was super hard on them by the looks of it they most likely will freeze to death. I have to help them I've been a jerk all day they probably won't forgive me but who cares I wouldn't if someone treated me that way.

I gathered some clothes of mine, old clothes from my dad, and a few blankets and snuck out of my house into the cold raining atmosphere surrounding my house. After what seemed like hour but was really only a few minutes I found them lieing in the cold wet sand trying to get comfortable which i could see was super hard. Megan had her head on Marc's chest and Marc had his against the tree they were under. They were actually smiling at each other. Are they crazy or is their love that strong? "Want some blankets and another pair of clothes? You guy look like you could use them. I whispered to them. they looked at me like I had three heads or something.

Megan was the first to speak "What are you doing out here i thought you would be the last to come out here and give us stuff"

"Look I realized I treated you to horribly earlier and you don't have to forgive me but I'm sorry. My parents put in my mind that people other than us are evil, greedy creatures that want all our money so i treated you badly because of that, but than I realized you two aren't like that and that it was an accident that you came on this island, not because you we're after my money." I told them almost on the verge of tears because I was so sorry about how I treated them and i just waned to make it right. My parent's put in my mind that all other humans are the bad guys but I know now that my parents are, and I swear I will help this twincest couple get of this devil island and get back at my parents for ruining my life before it even begun.

Did you like, hate, or love this chapter? Please Review.


End file.
